1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable article for absorbing greases generated during cooking. More particularly, the invention concerns such an article, which comprises a specially constructed absorbent particle bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the cooking and frying of foods, especially meats, on stoves and cooking ranges, fats, oils and greases are generated, often as air-borne "mists". These are referred to herein collectively as "grease". Animal-fat grease generally condenses on and around grills at maximum temperatures of about 180 .degree. F. (82.degree. C.), at which temperatures the viscosity of the grease is low and the grease flows quite readily, but at temperatures below about 100 .degree. F. (38.degree. C.), the grease becomes very viscous. Many cooking oils, such as those used in deep-fat frying, are liquids at room temperature and remain liquid even after moderate cooling.
In many homes and restaurants, stoves and cooking ranges are equipped with exhaust hoods and fans that draw the cooking fumes from the cooking surface, through a filter and ducting, to outside the building or back into the room. Several filters, disposable and non-disposable, have been suggested for this purpose. For example, Vogt et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,058, describes several such devices and suggests the use of a stove hood filter comprising a primary metal mesh filter element and a nonwoven, secondary disposable filter. After prolonged use metal mesh filters become clogged and must be removed, the deposited fat and grease dissolved and the screens throughly washed before being replaced in the system.
When filters are absent or inefficient, the grease can deposit on surfaces of the hood, exhaust fan and ducts leading outside the building and even on the roof of the building. Such deposits are not only noxious and malodorous, but also fire hazards.
Liquid grease is often disposed of by simply being poured into a container which is then discarded with ordinary garbage. Such disposal often leads to sloppy and hazardous spills. Some spillage can be avoided by solidifying the grease. However, some greases, particularly cooking oils, remain liquid even after cooling.
A need still exists for a disposable device that can effectively absorb and immobilize grease generated during cooking. The purpose of the present invention is to provide such an absorbent article.